Tale from the crypt
by Arithena
Summary: A listed of short stories surrounding the uchiha brothers
1. Chapter 1

A list of short stories surrounding the Uchiha brothers.

* * *

Mommy's little doll:

Itachi was never considering a human being. He never been outside, he never had talk to another child, he never even bother to utter a single word. He just sits in a little wooden chair... Dress in all pink dress...hair ties into two pig pigtails with curls in the end...holding a teddy in his arms...and a bit of makeup on his face mainly just red lipstick on his lips. Mommy's perfect little dolly...

His mother always humming the same lullaby she uses to sing to him as a baby while combing his long black hair. 'Baby you have such beautiful hair' she whispers occasionally and continue humming. As usual he doesn't reply. His black eye just stares at the mirror across the little pink room. His black eyes only stared at that mirror...

She feeds only soft foods and green tea. He never move or attempt to sallow so the food just runs down his mouth. 'Oh baby, don't make such a mess! Now I have to clean your dress again!' his black eyes never moved from it position from the mirror...what was he seeing in his reflection.

His mother changes him into a pink night grown and combing his hair down while humming the same lullaby 'you are my sunshine...' She tell him the same story of when she was pregnant with him she was sent to heaven and told that the child she was carrying was a Devine angel sent from heaven and places in her womb. She must never let go of her precious gift.

Itachi eyes still only stared at the mirror. 'When your father left me he wanted you as well...remember? So just like god said never let go of my precious gift...' she smiled.

She lift the night grown just above Itachi's chest to show a large scar where his heart at. She toke out her napkin and wiped the pus from the scar. On the pink little shelf there was a jar which contain...

'Mommy would never let go of her little angel...and anyways...you're also my little doll'

...Itachi's heart...

He was born dead but she used her chakra to make the body continue growing.

His father tries to stop his wife but she killed him

As well. What did your think she used for Itachi red lips.

* * *

The Special stew:

"you are entering the cell of Sasuke Uchiha...born July 23rd to a lovely mother and stern father and an elder brother...Sasuke was never quite a normal...as a toddler he through violent temper tantrum, when he was older he punch and hit his brother till he was unconscious, cursed his mother and insulted his father...Sasuke was the violent type. A sociopath till we discover something more disturbing. He has been sent to the maximum security mental ward not because of his murder charges or his behavior but what he did to the bodies of his family was...inhuman. We found him having dinner eating what he called 'Special stew'. When we asked him where your brother and parents he replied "their here, and they need a bit more salt." Sasuke was placed under police control but was tried against insanity."

The doctor continues speak about his years working to get in the mind of Sasuke but found that the boy was more focused on the taste of his 'special stew'. They reached his cell. A glass window showing a young 12 year old boy. A gag tied around his mouth and he was wearing a straitjacket. He was laughing historically. Most people would think poor baby if they were not told of his deeds.

"Can he ever be...fixed...?" one of the students asked.

"Unfortunately the boy is to far from reality. We tried electric shock, medication, isolation and water treatments. Our best psychologist has been sent to the hospital for major life threading injuries when he got to close to the boy."

"Oh...doctor? He is starring at me..." One of the male students said.

"I'm afraid he has selected his next meal..."

* * *

Twins:

Twin A, Twin B

Born on July 17th, 1938 in Berlin, Germany. Mother is a grade school teacher and the Father is a SS solider. They were fraternal twins. The father was order to send his children to Auschwitz for special experimentation on twins.

They were on a train crowed with Jew, gypsy and other to be considering 'sub-human'. The twins were terrified. "Brother, why are they people away from their homes? Why do they want us?" Sasuke the younger twin asked. "I don't know...Sasuke promise me to never let go of my hand" Itachi the oldest twin whispered. He too was frightened. They arrived at the gates and were order to get off the train. There in the rain was solider order person where to go.

"Men to the right! Women and children to the left! Twins come towards me!"

Itachi and Sasuke were only seven but knew the dangers that were ahead of them. They a crowd of twins (some identical, some fraternal) stood in front of the ss in a straight line.

"Children you are going to be sent to the infirmary. There you will be giving a check up and medical exam."

...3 months later...

Itachi and Sasuke were the doctors' favorite set. They were both beautiful, intelligent, and have healthy organs to be extracted. But what they love the most is how the two boys never let go of each other hands. Even we they were cut open to have either a kidney or lung removed they screamed in pain but their hands never let go.

"They must be hybrid genes...the will of the perfect ss solider in a sub human body"

The doctors nodded and continue their horrible experiments on the twins. One leg, one arm, a punctured eye, two punctured eyes, ears were deformed by acid, rib cages exposed, and little screams ignored...

They died together in the operation table holding each others hand

"Never let go of my hand"

* * *

**The last one really hurt me to write anyway there more chaps. coming up later**


	2. Chapter 2

Hushabye mountain:

Mikoto held two year old itachi in her arms, he just had another frighten nightmare. A nightmare that even scared the boys father when he spoke of it. His parents claimed it was a terrible dream caused by late night movies, itachi claimed in his dreams people tell him to do very bad things.

"Itachi, please-please tell mommy how to help!" Mikoto beg. She was in tears herself, how is she supposed to help her baby if she just can't figure out whats going on in her babys head.

"the dark man says you are not my mommy! He said I should kill you, I dont want to hurt you!" he cried in her chest. The words itachi had spoken to her literally tore her heart out.

"oh baby its okay no more tears, please?do you remember our song?" she whispered in his ear.

"SHUT UP! HE KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE HIM KILL! THEN I MAKE HIM DANCE IN YOUR BLOOD!" itachi snap at her all of a sudden. She ignore his outburst, he would yell terrible things time to time. Mikoto know itachi isn't a well child. He was diagnosed with schizophrenia, so she knows whatever he saying isn't true. Itachi begans to thrust around and fight for her to release him, but she kept in a tight grip.

Usually when itachi gets to violent her husband was there to hold him down till itachi relaxes. But fugaku was at work so she was alone in the house with a sick child. She decides to sing itachi his favourite lullaby to keep him calm.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain" she start to sing. Itachi freed his hand and slapped his mother, Mikoto held her cheek looking at her son. She was so tired of dealing with his condition that she slapped itachi hard across the face. Itachi stopped moving. He pushed him self off his mothers arms and ran to a corner whispering murderous things. Mikoto never struck him before, she didn't mean to hurt her baby. She knew this was his condition but sometimes it's just to much fir her to handle a sick boy.

She placed her face in her hands and let out tears or sorrow. She just wanted her son to be like other boys, she just wanted Itachi to not threaten to kill her or her husband, she wanted her son free of this terrible mental illness. As she sobbed Itachi calmed himself down and stared at his mother. He tilted his head to the left as he was trying register in his young mind what was going on.

He walked to his mother and stroke her hair. Mikoto look up at her son with her eyes full of tears. Itachi didn't aknowledge them, he smiled at his mother and kissed her nose. "Mommy, I love you." Mikoto grab her child by the waist and placed him on her lap. Just like that Itachi bounces back to his loving self, the personality his mother loves.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Cause you said you want to hurt mommy, Itachi. I don't like that." she said to him trying to hold back tears.

"The dark man said that! He lives inside me! Mommy I don't like the dark man."

"I don't either baby."

Itachi snuggled against his mother chest. "Mommy sing me to sleep, I'm tired." she was more than happy to.

"A gentle breeze from hushabye mountain..."

'Two dead boys:

Itachi is dead

Sasuke is dead

Itachi hated Sasuke

Sasuke hated Itachi

Itachi was in hell

Sasuke was in hell

Itachi wanted to eat

Sasuke wanted to eat

Itachi steals Sasuke's heart

Sasuke steals Itachi's heart

Itachi ate Sasuke's heart

Sasuke wasn't amused

Sasuke ate Itachi's heart

Itachi wasnt amused

Itachi bite Sasuke's leg off

Sasuke bite Itachi's leg off

Itachi bite Sasuke's arm off

Sasuke bite Itachi's arm off

The two dead boys fought and fought till the two dead boys were dead. Till the two dead boys were no more.

'The ringleader last finale part 1:

"Ladies and gentlemen, and my lovely children. Today is going to be my last show of performing. I'm hanging up the suit and spreading my wings. It was fun while it last but since this is my last performance, I want to make it remembered." Itachi said as his stood on stage.

"May I asked my children to come on to stage?"

All the children in the audience from ages 2-17 climbed on stage and sat in front of Itachi with wide eyes and smiles on their faces. Itachi took off his top hat and waved it in front of a little boy with spiky black hair. The boy looked in the hat and pulled out a piece of candy.

Before the boy placed it in his mouth, Itachi cupped the boys hands together and stared deeply in his eyes. When Itachi allowed the boy to open his hands a small hamster raised out of his hands. The little boy smiled grew wide and the audience applauded.

After hours of tricks and magic, it was the end of the show. Itachi did his final trick and try to make fire dance. With one blow of the breathe he conjour tiny fire people to dance around in a circle around the children. The parents no longer find this ammusing and claims Itachi was possessing them. The parent climbed on the stage and grab their children away from him. The fathers grab him and tied him to a beam, they brutally stabbed him with sharp objects and spat at his face. The childrens mother yelled and curse at him and the children laugh at his screams of agony.

The little boy...was the only one who wasn't laughing, he was terrified of the event going around him. What did Itachi did so bad to make the parents mad at him, he was trying to make the children smile.

"Stop hurting him, please stop." the boy whimpered. The parents still continually wounding the young man.

The boy was ignored.

One man ending his life by slashing his throat. Still gagging on his blood Itachi was finally released. He held his throat and try to escape. The fathers ripped open the floor boards in the stage and shoved him inside and sealed it up.

The parents cheered and taken their children out for ice-cream. The boy stood in the theatre alone listening to Itachi's last words.

"A plague on my murders..., a plague on my murders! A PLAGUE ON MY MURDERS! !"

After that day no one returned into that theatre, it soon closed down. The blood was still there, Itachi he was still inside the stage floorboards and his ghost is very angry.

And he still wants his children to see his last final act.


End file.
